


Kara the SuperPuppy

by Tassi_Ki



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex doesn't mind that at all, Alex enables, And puppy grins, Everyone puts up with lap cuddles, F/F, Kara the Kryptonian Puppy, Lena is so torn between wanting to do R rated things to Kara and free her poor numb legs, Maggie gets ideas, No one can resist the Kryptonian Puppy, So easily bribed by food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8667259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tassi_Ki/pseuds/Tassi_Ki
Summary: It took a while for Alex to notice her sister’s habit, an embarrassingly long while, but once she did it was far too late to discourage it, and honestly…? The happy little grin and wiggle her sister made was well worth the numbness and pins and needles. It started as a simple comforting gesture when Kara was still a tiny little alien preteen overwhelmed with all things earth. Alex would roll her eyes and pull the fidgeting girl down onto her lap and enfold her in a tight, warm hug, acting as a barrier between Kara and the world. Whenever Alex was around and Kara needed comfort, she knew she could just plop down on Alex’s lap and curl into the woman.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fun tumblr prompt! This one from a convo about Kara being such a puppy, and probably a Great Dane that didn't know she was too big to be a lap dog.

It took a while for Alex to notice her sister’s habit, an embarrassingly long while, but once she did it was far too late to discourage it, and honestly…? The happy little grin and wiggle her sister made was well worth the numbness and pins and needles. It started as a simple comforting gesture when Kara was still a tiny little alien preteen overwhelmed with all things earth. Alex would roll her eyes and pull the fidgeting girl down onto her lap and enfold her in a tight, warm hug, acting as a barrier between Kara and the world. Whenever Alex was around and Kara needed comfort, she knew she could just plop down on Alex’s lap and curl into the woman.

As they grew older, Kara grew taller…and taller…and taller, and suddenly Alex realized that it wasn’t just when Kara had bad days anymore. It was quite easy to notice when your mind was racing with all sorts of thoughts to keep you from outwardly cringing and whimpering as your legs went numb. Kara had come to associate lap cuddles with affection, and _anyone_ who was in her immediate circle of friends was subject to Kara’s special brand of affection.

It started with just Alex at first. Kara would skip into the DEO without a care in the world and plop down on Alex’s lap with a happy little wiggle and beam up at the Agent like she’d hung the stars in the sky just for Kara, and offer up a to-go bag from her favorite food truck in Chicago. As much as her legs screamed in protest, she couldn’t say no to that face…or the delicious take out, so she’d grin, wrap an arm around Kara’s waist, and continue filling out whatever she’d been working on beforehand like nothing had changed.

After the first few times it happened, the other agents managed not to gawk at the scene, and everything went back to normal…until Vasquez made the top friends list. To this day, Alex still snorts whenever she remembers Susan’s face as Kara flounced into the control bay with a bag of take-out smelling suspiciously like Vasquez’s favorite burger joint and plopped down on the Agent’s lap with a wiggle and a grin. Vasquez looked like her brain fried a few circuits as she stared blankly at the bundle of wiggly blonde in her lap.

From there it all went downhill. Game night became musical laps for Kara, and the adorable alien loved every minute of it. Lucy and Winn, not so much, as they were thoroughly squished by the overly excited PuppyKara. James managed slightly better since he was actually taller then the rest of them, and could handle the weight a bit more, but even he discreetly winced and rubbed his legs out by the end of the night.

When Alex invited Maggie over to join one of the game nights, things got even more awkward, as she’d forgotten to warn Maggie about Kara’s puppy tendencies. It was also the night Kara decided to induce Maggie into the inner circle of friends. Poor, innocent Maggie sat right down on the couch, completely unaware of her impending doom and Kara scooped up a chilled beer off the counter, popped the lid, and skipped her way over to Maggie with a grin that had everyone else wincing in sympathy. To her credit, Maggie just went with it when her girlfriend’s sister dropped into her lap with a wiggle, grin, and offered beer.

The lap-cuddle that took the cake however, was when Kara brought home Lena for a game night after secretly dating the surprisingly ok Luthor. Kara had apparently kept this side of herself under wraps for the first few weeks of dating Lena, plus however long they’d been friends beforehand. Watching Lena settle down on the couch and glance around in confusion at all the sympathetic stares and winces was priceless, but not quite as priceless as what came next. Kara came bounding over with a plate of food piled high enough for two and gracefully dropped down into Lena’s lap with her signature wiggle and grin before picking up a grape and _pressing it to Lena’s lips._ Lena turned about five different shades of red as she accepted the grape, and all the other little offerings Kara held up for her, all the while looking torn between pain and arousal.

She was also the first to work up the courage to tell Kara to get off when her legs went numb, although according to Kara’s face, she more then made up for it when she settled herself down onto Kara’s lap instead and reversed the cutesy little feeding thing. That also apparently gave Maggie ideas, for not moments later Alex had a lap full of grinning Maggie and one of her forgotten potstickers hovering in front of her lips. Rolling her eyes, Alex shot her sister a withering glare. “This is all your fault you damn puppy…” She grumbled out before accepting the potsticker, not looking very upset about the spontaneously new tradition at all.


End file.
